Adrianna
by waffles to you
Summary: The last thing she ever wanted was for her daughter to be in danger, now seemingly inevitable, she has to protect her, come hell or high water. Even if protecting her is the last thing she will ever do…
1. Mornings

**Hallo ppl, this is my first ever story so be gentle to me if it's not that great… once I have an adequate number of responses and some helpful, constructive criticism I shall be able to add on a few chapters which hopefully will improve more from the last few I have added now xxx R and R xxx**

Set after 'The Opal Deception'

Chapter 1 mornings

Ralph Kelp was gulping down his coffee. It was a Saturday, though shifts never ceased at weekends for the Lower Elements Police. He glanced at the clock; it was getting late, time to move. He looked up the stairs hoping for an appearance of his little brother Peter.

"Grub, c'mon, we need to get going bro!"

He swivelled his mother around and pecked her on the cheek, before he moved she handed him a bottle of nettle smoothie.

"I know it's your favourite dear, I bought some for you yesterday like you asked."

Ralph winked. "You're a star, see you later mum." His mood suddenly altered dramatically as he glanced at the time yet again.

"GRUB! GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!"

His voice held authority and soon he heard the faint footsteps sprinting on the level above. Peter bolted down the stairs, taking around five steps at a time; Ralph had to catch him at the bottom as he narrowly missed the kitchen table. Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled him out onto the streets, the door automatically locking.

Irramador was hectic at this time of day; it was the second largest city next to Haven, it was difficult to make any swift progress along the bustling streets. Ralph still had a firm grip on Peter's collar. "Grub, what the hell have you been doing all this time?"

Peter mumbled something incoherent and then wiped his nose on his sleeve. Ralph sighed, annoyed by Grub's stubbornness. He decided to use his real name, a rare occurrence.

"Peter…" he gave an icy stare, baring his teeth, "We cannot afford to be late Grub, especially with Commander Sool on our backs 24/7."

Ralph momentarily loosened his grip on Peter, giving him the chance to dodge away. Peter noticed the scowl growing on his brother's features and moved a few steps to the side. Unfortunately he smacked into an incoming passer by, who was innocently looking in her handbag for a tissue. The vertically challenged sprite bounced back, screaming, though landed in Trouble's arms.

"Sorry madam."

She picked up her handbag and brushed herself down, glaring at Peter. Grub didn't have a chance to apologise himself as Ralph had him once again by the collar.

"Don't talk!" Trouble growled menacingly, "Just keep with me!"

Grub kept his mouth closed and hurried to keep with Trouble's pace. They soon entered the Police Plaza and proceeded to check in at arrivals. Once they were through Ralph spun his little brother around, he drew breath, though was annoyingly interrupted by a visitor. It was Sool, approaching steadily with his trademark cold stare etched onto his features.

"Ten minutes late I see! Well, I'm sure we can find you some suitable paperwork to do, I know a lot of files need sorting."

He leaned closer towards them, yet this time lowered his voice into a stern whisper. "Get with the programme boys, I handle things very differently and you will not be late for your shifts, you hear? No excuses, you know the rules and you will obey them. It's time the LEP got into order and did their jobs properly, I will make sure of it! They should have made me Commander long ago, the LEP needs a kick up the backside."

He turned his footing and proceeded out of the automatic doors. They shut hastily, not giving the chance for Sool to hear Trouble's rude remark. Soon he felt the customary tug on his sleeve. Peter smiled at him, his huge green eyes anxious.

"Hey, umm, Trouble, shall we get going?" he motioned towards the door.

Ralph smiled weakly at his brother, what a morning it had been.

"Sure thing Grub, where would I be without you eh?" He chuckled, even though his heart was thumping so hard it hurt. Peter looked strangely at his brother.

"Paradise probably."

--

Holly was woken up from her deep slumber by an extremely loud crash coming form the kitchen. She sat up straight and reached for her neutrino, an item Foaly had given her secretly for protection. She flicked the setting up to three and walked ahead, keeping close to the walls. She turned the corner and aimed, it was then she realized who it was.

"HOLY FROND, MULCH!" she lowered her gun and breathed heavily. It was Mulch, he had let himself into her flat with the extra swipe card they had paid for. Now they were working together, they decided to get access to each other's apartments, however, most of the time Mulch seemed to be over at hers, eating everything she had in stock. Her eyes searched the room, they were several plates smashed all over the floor, and Mulch was holding one over his face. He peeked out from behind. "Sorry Holls…" he pleaded. I was just getting some beetle pâté, see?" He pointed at the stash he had put in the fridge. "I was looking for a plate."

Holly observed the floor and soon realized the plates which had fallen weren't the everyday meal plates she used, they were her special plates… her mother's plates. Decorated with tiny gold stars and pink hearts for when she was a baby, it was the only thing left in remembrance of her mother. Holly stood in silence, shaking slightly. Mulch wavered, but then began to pick up the mess.

"Don't worry Holls, I'll buy you some new ones, ha! Trust me eh!" he looked up, waiting for a response, he wasn't disappointed… though it wasn't the kind of response he had been hoping for.

"How could you!" she screamed, her eyes were brimming with tears, Holly had no family left, all the items inherited to her were of extreme importance, especially of her parents. She stormed out of the kitchen, Mulch followed her.

"What have I done? There only plates…right?" He touched her shoulder and she turned around. She didn't shout this time but sat down on her sofa upset.

"They… were my mothers, sorry I didn't mean to blow my top. They're just irreplaceable." She wiped her eyes. "Gods, I'm off to a bad start today!" Mulch sat down next to her, he hesitated at first, though wrapped his hairy arms around the elf. "Sorry Holls," he whispered. Holly returned the hug meaningfully and feebly chuckled. "And were you trying to give me a heart attack?" she glared at Mulch. He gulped. "Me and my clumsy hands." He raised them briefly. "Expect something huge and wrapped up wonderfully tomorrow then." Holly chuckled, though didn't complain…

--

Ralph's shift had ended, so he went to find Grub, most probably in the canteen, getting even more food. He firstly stopped off at the locker rooms, changing into a vest, tracksuit trousers and trainers. He entered the cafeteria, noticing Grub greedily munching a sandwich.

"Shift is over little man, let's go."

Peter looked up, a bit of cress hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Hey Trouble, hang on, just let me finish my grub." It was the reason he had picked his nickname at the acceptance ceremony, his love of food was obvious.

"No bro, we're going now!" He hauled him up and walked out of Police Plaza. Peter had the sandwich still in his hand and happily chomped all the way home. Their mother was waiting for them, tea already cooked. Gail was a master chef, she cooked all the time, no wonder Grub loved eating. It was embarrassing, Ralph still lived with his mother; he was planning on moving out. However, every time he mentioned it, Gail would burst into tears, saying she needed her boys around her or she would get lonely. Their father had left them many years ago and yet, she still used it to her expense, but Gail was a persuasive woman and usually got her way with Ralph. The smell of risotto wafted around the house, Grub sniffed and pretended to drool over the plates laid out on the table. Ralph rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Grub, you just had a sandwich! Are you capable of _not_ being hungry for once?" He stomped into the lounge and grabbed the phone beginning to dial Holly's number, deciding he needed a chat with her to calm his nerves. As he placed it to his ears Gail suddenly snatched away the phone cancelling out the call.

"Don't be so rude to your brother Ralph, and can't you see it's dinner time? Phone whoever it is later darling." She poured some white wine, filling Grub's to only halfway. Ralph had had enough, he hadn't had a particularly great day and so his mother was about to get some of the aftermath.

"I am going to phone Holly now because I want to, you cannot control who the hell I speak to and when, OK! And I do not want any of your tea at the moment thank you very much!" And with that, he seized the phone from her grasp. His mother drew in breath, fuming.

"How dare you speak to me like that? After everything I have done for you and been through." She turned on the waterworks, smothering her face into a handkerchief from her blouse theatrically.

"Gail…" Ralph groaned inwardly. "I need to contact her, ok?" Gail stepped up and slammed her fist on the table; Peter held his glass as Gail controlled her voice to maximum volume. "Do you not appreciate that dinner time is the only time I ever get to spend with you two anymore?" her eyes were slits. Ralph turned back, surprised by his mother's sudden outburst. "I know Gail, but I have been thinking about moving out, I want my own place now, I'm 96 years old for frond's sake! I've decided, I'm going to the agents tomorrow, to check out some flats." He waited for her to react, though nothing came. She stood there, her hands holding the handkerchief and body trembling. Ralph went up to her and gave her a brief hug, then walked upstairs and shut the door.

Trouble dialled the number, forgetting the argument. It rang several times until Holly answered.

"Hello?" she started. Trouble sat down on his double bed, relieved that she was there. "Hi Holls! It's me Trouble."

"Hi!"

"So how are you?"

"I've been okay Trouble, you?"

"Okay I suppose… missed you though, I haven't seen you for so long."

He heard a rush of static as Holly sighed heavily. "I know, it's so depressing, I've been so busy with the Company, I haven't been able to see anyone since I left…" She trailed off. "Hang on a sec Trubs."

He heard a thud and then a loud whine in the distance, the voice was quite familiar.

"I'm back, sorry about that, Mulch just dropped a whole load of stuff and… and it doesn't matter. So, when shall we meet up?"

Trouble seized an opportunity, "I'm going to go look at some flats this week when I've got a free shift Wednesday afternoon, care to come with me? We could grab a bite to eat?"

"Ah, so you have finally decided to move out, eh? Good on you!"

Trouble grimaced, "Tell me about it…"

"That's fine Trubs, I'll meet you…?"

"I'll come to yours, ok?"

"Fine by me, sorry, wish I could chat more but presently Mulch is trying to work the oven and… MULCH! THE GLOVES ARE ON FIRE!"

Trouble waited, quietly laughing. And he thought _he_ had it bad…


	2. Kitono

Chapter 2 Kitono 

Mulch stood silently, awkwardly holding the now black oven gloves which were slightly smoking. He blinked innocently at Holly who was flicking the pages of an oven guide.

"You see Mulch, people make these, so idiots like you can use them. Next time you want to bake something please inform me first, because even with that manual I am still not sure if I can trust you, seeing as you managed to accidently turn on the hobs and burn my oven gloves to a crisp!"

Mulch bit his lip, "I guess you want some more oven gloves then?"

Holly growled inwardly heading towards the door. "Come with me."

The doors zoomed open, twisting around they stepped out of the lift, the tunnel lights beaming through the glass walls. Holly waved at the cleaner who was presently polishing the floors. "Jude, I can see my face in them," she winked complimentary. The old elf laughed, "I've been doing this a long time, wouldn't be surprised." He took off his cap, "have a nice day madam, you too sir." Nodding in appreciation Holly and Mulch emerged out onto the street and started to stroll down Lers Road; a classy place for sure, though unmistakably highly populated, huge screens were secured on the tunnel walls, issuing news reports 24/7. She pulled Mulch over. "Right, you go get me some gloves and I'm going to go food shopping, ok?" Mulch nodded. "Meet me back at the Felanor Statue at three, see you later."

Holly strolled along glad to be parted from Mulch for a while. Food shopping was inevitably boring, her trips to the supermarket were raising dramatically, Mulch being the reason. It had been a busy, stressful year, although she had to admit D and S agencies were doing pretty well considering the love/ hate relationship problems her and Mulch had.

She carried on dodging the crowd, growling every time someone knocked into her. Suddenly someone from behind grabbed her arm pushing her forward into the Oak Mall.

"Do not fear, I mean you no harm Holly."

Holly gasped but decided not to react just yet, respecting the safety of the passing crowd full of young fairies. The public wouldn't like it if she pummeled somebody right in front of them. She was whipped around to face her contender, his stare instantly piercing into her curious gaze; they were a distinct, beautiful electric blue, though on one she saw a ridged slash of green. Unusual eye colour was heard of amongst the fairly civilization, though mostly they were pretty undistinguishable. Nobody could explain why this was, only one theory that the spirit of Frond gave the desired individual a unique colour in their eyes to represent them, sometimes giving more than one colour. If you looked really closely at her left eye, you could spot a slit of violet through her hazel iris.

Suddenly she felt to strong hands on her shoulders, gripping her tightly, she jabbed her elbow into the person holding her and then smacked her fist backwards swiftly into their face, she heard bones break. She studied the unconscious security officer on the floor, obviously he had noticed the commotion. "D'Arvit!" she cursed.

He kept on staring at her with his beautiful eyes, "Very clever," he grinned.

Holly raised her eyebrows questioningly. "So, mister, what do you want?" The guy stepped closer to her, checking around for any unwanted attention.

"Come with me." He grabbed her shoulders, motioning her forward.

"What do you think you are playing at?" she snarled, trying to break free from his grip, "What do you want?"

"I've come to ask you something. My name is Kitono, I need your help, I'm looking for someone and you are the one who can tell me..." He sighed, pausing momentarily. "…Tell me, where is Adrianna Short?" Holly's eyes widened, it wasn't the simplicity of the question that stunned Holly, it was the concept of the question itself.

"Excuse me?" she breathed.

"Time is running out, Adrianna is on the run, she's hiding, you know where she is." Holly breathed in deeply, she heard the sincerity in his voice, the utter conviction, but how could it be?

"What are you talking about? My mother… she's…" Holly couldn't finish, instead deciding to wrench free of his grasp, smacking her elbow into his chest effectively winding him temporarily. She ran, dodging through the crowded public, sprinting up the escalators. After a while she came to a halt, checking the whereabouts of Kitono, he was nowhere to be seen, time to go. She turned nearly knocking into a child, she heard faint shouts from the mother as she carried on looking for an exit. Suddenly she dropped her bag as the breath was suddenly whipped from her lungs, Kitono appeared from one of the pillars, seizing her by the neck, she had no time to fight back. Supporting her slim, small frame easily, he dragged her along towards the lift. She choked as he pressed harder and harder, gripping his hands she tried to reduce the pressure of his grasp. The doors opened, realizing no one else was inside he pushed Holly in, she collapsed on the floor, her chest ballooning and her hands protecting her damaged windpipe, she could already feel the magic healing her bruising. Kitono swirled around waiting for the doors to shut, he noticed a few people staring his way so he gave them a jaunty wave. The doors closed and then the elevator zoomed down, he waited a while and then jammed the stop button, the lift halted suddenly giving a high pitched ring for signal. He rounded on Holly.

"I don't think you understand the importance of the situation, so I think you should tell me where she is now or else!" he snarled, hoisting her up.

Holly frowned, her huge hazel eyes staring into his, enough was enough. She smacked her head against his own, snatching the knife from his pocket as he fell backwards, before he hit the floor, she produced a spinning kick, made easy as the lift was quite roomy, he slammed back hard into the doors. She placed the blade in her pocket and looked at Kitono, he wasn't moving. There was no time to waste and so she pressed the button for the lift to start up again, in a short matter of time the doors opened. Curious mechanics waited impatiently, blocking her exit, an older sprite suddenly let out a yelp when he noticed the elf lying motionless on the floor.

"What in frond's name…?"

Holly shoved him out the way, dashing back to the level on which she had let go of her bag. Surveying the scene, she tried to look through the massive crowd to where it might be. She growled exasperated jogging through, her eyes darted left and right hoping to spot the unique design of 'Emotio' an exclusive make of the luxurious brand, true, the contents inside was what she cared about, but that bag was bloody expensive. She came to a restaurant notice, advertising their new buffet meals; she remembered passing this before Kitono had practically killed her. Amazingly, there it was, just a few feet away, her beloved bag. Holly snatched it from the ground and began to sprint once more, she had to speak with Foaly.


	3. Adrianna

Chapter 3 Adrianna

"If you could please sign here Adrianna?" Mr. Geldos informed, handing her a gold pen. It sparkled as it caught a shade light through the blinds. She took the pen, nodding slightly, her lips firmly sealed. She traced a finger down the page, stopping when she got to the signature space. Her body trembled as she placed a hand on her bump, feeling a significantly firm kick. Closing her eyes she leaned back on her chair breathing deeply. After a few minutes she adjusted herself and looked at the anxious couple holding hands and swallowing. Adrianna cleared her throat.

"Could you call her Holly, please? I would like that a lot. It's my middle name."

The couple glanced at each other, squeezing each others hand in unison. The lady spoke first.

"Of course, if you wish." She smiled feebly and tucked her straight red hair behind her ears. "We like that name, don't we George?"

The male elf jumped forward on his chair awkwardly. "Yes, yes, that's fine." He looked embarrassed and gripped his wife's hand once again. Adrianna raised one eyebrow though nodded in gratitude. She untwisted her strapped top and drummed her fingers on the table nervously, the pen shaking in her other hand. Suddenly she dropped the pen and stood up carefully.

"Sorry, please can you excuse me for a while? I need to go to the restroom."

Adrianna didn't wait for an answer, already proceeding out of the room. Soon as she shut the door, she burst into a dramatic fit of grief, tears streaming down her face. She ran to the toilets, her flip flops tapping in the silence, her hands felt for support against the white walls as the brilliant lights blinded her. Through slits she noticed the placard and shoved herself into the huge room, sighing thankfully as she found no one else was occupying it. Grabbing some tissues, she leaned against the pillars, looking at herself in the mirrors, her frail form hunching forward, shivering because of the minimal insulation of her clothing. She lifted her bony arms and touched her long auburn waves, dragging her fingers through the thick locks. She came to her stomach; the small bump stretching her black dress. Although it had been 8 months now, the bump was still tiny. She let herself fall down so she was sitting on the floor and then curled up tightly, stroking her tummy. "I'm so sorry," her voice echoed eerily, "I'm so sorry Holly."

---

Mulch was eating a sandwich, a rather nice sandwich to be precise from a little place called 'Barnie', one of his favorite places to eat. Actually, he was heading back up to Holly's apartment to fetch his wallet for the oven gloves, the shop was just across the road and Mulch really couldn't resist the temptation. He entered with his swipe card and searched around endlessly, still munching his sandwich. He decided to seat himself down seeing as his wallet was nowhere to be found, he was getting out of breath with all this searching. Unfortunately instead of the sofa, his place of rest was to be the coffee table. It cracked in half as his weight collided with its delicate structure. Mulch sat awkwardly in between the broken pieces, blinking unbelievably. "Shall I laugh or cry?" he mumbled to himself as he got up to study the shattered table. "Well, you were pretty useless eh?" He cursed at the table, "Don't look at me like that! I know you're only meant for cups!" He folded his arms breathing deeply like a stubborn child. "And I'm talking to a table…?" he noted, his features confused. Hastily he grabbed his jacket and wallet, running heroically out of the door. It was time to get a new table…

He skipped down the street, not knowing exactly where he was heading. He decided on the nearest store, not comprehending it was the most exclusive and most expensive store underground for interior decorating. He waltzed in eyeing up the female security guard.

"Evening," he winked seductively. The female dwarf raised her eyebrows unimpressed. "Yes, good _morning_ sir," she corrected. Mulch blinked rapidly, coughed and briskly carried on. Going up a few times in the lift, he finally came to a designated 'table' area. Delighted, he selected a finely polished coffee table, almost an exact replica of the original, a middle aged elf advanced towards him, his hair was slicked back in a no nonsense style and his suit was of perfection. He smiled politely, "Do you require any help Sir?" he asked politely, his voice low and clipped. Mulch placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to buy this one please!" he gestured at the petite structure. The assistant nodded, bending down to check the label. Mulch caught a glimpse of the small tag, squinting to see the tiny numbers. Let's just say there were a lot of them. Mulch wavered. "Actually, erm… I think I've changed my mind, no need to buy _another_ table. You know I have so many I loose count, I absolutely love tables, I really do…" he rambled on, the assistant anxiously waiting for this strange dwarf to shut up about tables. Mulch backed away, tripping over a chair and slamming onto the laminate flooring. He chuckled, beginning to briskly walk away, noticing that everybody was now looking at him. He strolled out of the store, and started to mooch down the street grumpily. He picked up an artificial leaf and fiddled with it for an age, examining the intricate details. Sighing, he dropped it back to the floor, realizing he had to cross the road. What a day, he thought, and stumbled over the curb.

Holly ran all the way to Police Plaza, congratulating herself for bringing her deodorant and wearing a strapped top and shorts. She bounded into the entrance, having to dodge the busy crowd, ignoring the comments from behind as she pushed through. Her huge hazel eyes darted around in panic, what if he was following her? The queues were horrendously long, filled with complaining civilians over petty complaints. She growled menacingly and reached in her bag for her communicator, dialing Foaly's private number. She waited for the line to go through, her sight jerking around left and right just incase he was stalking her. The loud voices in Police Plaza became distant, she felt faint and scared, her body numb with terror. She contemplated on the situation; it was unimaginable, too awful to think about. She tried to push the thoughts away and slowly the noises began to turn back to normal volume. The connection wasn't going through, why wasn't it working? Now of all times, why? She glanced at the row of entrances, the crowd still bustling inside shouting further criticism about every little thing possible. "Damn phone!" she cried out infuriated. Looking back again at the doors, her gaze settled on someone. "Oh Gods…" she breathed. There he was, he was back…

Foaly trotted up to Booth 5 where the meeting was being held, tapping in the code, the doors zoomed open and all heads suddenly turned his way. "Morning," he started. A clearing of throats echoed around the room and Vinyaya stood up briefly to announce the reason of the meeting.

"I assume everybody is here, so we will start," she licked her lips, her burgundy lipstick beginning to fade. Her head was raised confidently, her wise features perfectly calm and collected. "Mister Foaly, please begin." She seated, nodding at Foaly, he was way ahead of her and had already set up a hologram on the table next to him. "Right, my talk today is addressing the fact of overpopulated cities which is becoming quite a problem. I feel the most central problem is criminal activity, my superior systems have proved effective so far of criminal behavior, mostly in central areas have these systems been recognized and appreciated, but my concerns interest the lower populated small towns, on the outskirts of our great cities. We haven't been able to finance these zones of as much protection, and so, my offer is for money to be firmly set on funding these parts. It has come to my attention, the reason the main cities are extremely over populated is because quite rightly, the residents on the outskirts feel increasingly unsafe as the crime rate in these regions has risen, and so have decided to move, especially into Haven." He pressed a few keys on his laptop and suddenly on the hologram, certain areas turned different shades of reds, oranges and yellows. "Red parts are the most populated and on the contrary the yellow places are least. I have estimated the cost of such functions as to build new systems to operate cameras, surveillance and also police observation and ultimately we can proceed with duty work in these areas. Hopefully if agreed and followed through the People can start moving back and feel respectably safe." He seated on his specially adapted chair, not particularly concentrating on listening to the thoughts of others, quite out of character, instead he continued to tap away at his laptop. Matter of fact, he was actually writing a report on his latest design, the 'one com', it was an upgraded version of the last communicator. A grouchy voice coughed loudly over the other side of the room, a cough all too familiar.

"Come on then pony boy, give us the figures! No doubt they'll be slightly over estimated, probably to cover that 'one com' thing you keep talking about, eh?" Sool remarked dourly. Foaly flicked his tail in frustration, minimizing the report to set up the estimate page. "Let's just say I might have to put a few inventions on hold." He clicked enter and the numbers were transferred onto the hologram, replacing the city map, there was a large intake of breath. Vinyaya winced at Sool's features; this really wasn't going to be pretty.

"Damn it pony boy, where the hell do you think we can produce that kind of money!" Foaly turned his head and glowered at Sool, "If you value the safety of the People and their opinions, yes, we can easily get the money. I'm not saying this will be a quick job, but if we are to start this at all, we should make progress now. As long as everybody can make a few sacrifices, including you, everything should be fine." Before Sool had a chance to retaliate, Foaly stood up and leaned on the table. "Now can we all agree this really needs to be initiated?" Mumbles of agreement sounded the room and Foaly sat down once again to finish his report. Vinyaya took a sip of her water, wishing it was vodka. She glanced around at the awkward audience; all of the council, some higher ups of the Retrieval team, including Trouble Kelp, also a few members of Recon and not forgetting some of the Commanders as well. She gulped down the rest of her water, not quite knowing what to do. Suddenly a beeping broke the silence coming from Foaly's laptop. "Sorry, I'm testing my 'one com' to see if it's in action." He took his old communicator from his shirt pocket and slid out the chip, placing it on desk. The 'one com' of course carried a new chip for the new development, what Foaly had to do now was put his old information into the new memory chip, just because it was old information, didn't mean it wasn't needed and so for a while his old com was to be inactive. Unfortunately, this was exactly when Holly needed to call him, and now, she wasn't able to…

Holly whirled, canceling out the line. Kitono hadn't seen her yet, he was caught up in the huge crowd. Holly ducked down out of sight and began to run, as she ran she considered on what to do. She could try and get through to Trouble? Instantly she typed in his number and pressed the com to her ear, still frantically running.

Trouble jumped as his communicator sprang into action, all eyes settled on him. Slipping it out of his belt he studied who the caller was, it was Holly. Normally in a meeting you cancelled your calls, though everyone looked eager for someone to break the silence for a while… and it was Holly too, that surely would get some attention. "Holly?" he asked, the room started mumbling. Unbeknown to Trouble, his phone was on loudspeaker, and unbeknown to him and the rest of the group, this call was going to be extremely alarming.

"TROUBLE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Holly screamed. You could hear a loud crowd in the background. The room fell silent, Trouble and Foaly stood up, deeply shocked.

"Holly, what's the matter!" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Please, I'm in Police Plaza at the moment, I need to speak with Foaly!" Trouble asked no more questions as Foaly ran to him, snatching the phone from his grasp. "Holly darling, were coming for you straight away! I'm keeping the line through to you, where are you?" Foaly galloped out, followed by Trouble and Vinyaya, the rest of the room looked at each other mysteriously, not knowing whether to follow or stay put. Sool smacked his fist on the table, causing the hologram to waver.

"Miss Short, eh? What a surprise…"

Kitono rushed into the entrance, pushing people out of the way antagonistically, a threatening scowl etched on his features. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the target. Growling ferociously, he rubbed the bruise on his forehead while clutching his aching stomach. He carried on, his features fixed with anger; his fists pounding into complaining civilians in his way. Clambering onto the frontline desks, he glanced around for a higher view. The stunned gnome squealed as his boots knocked her pretty flower arrangement off the top. The glass smashed instantly and water splashed all over her suit. "Sir, please remove yourself from my desk immediately! This is a public place and the laws are you behave in a respectful manner, now leave or I shall have to call the police and you will be arrested for inappropriate behavior!" The large gnome tapped her phone and frowned at the handsome elf that stood above her; suddenly he towered over her menacingly and whispered for her ears only. "Is that little speech in the handbook or something?" he snarled aggressively to make his point. "You shut up lady, because I'm busy right now!" He stood back up and glanced at the crowd once again, searching eagerly, it was then he spotted her. Kitono ran along the desk towards her, keeping his focus. All of a sudden he jumped into the crowd, trampling through the packed crowds.

**---**

She returned to the room and sat down on the comfy seat. She looked at Mr. Geldos and the couple and bravely smiled, picking up the pen. Adrianna looked up, the couple's eyes gazing at her; she looked at both of them, admiring their good looks. The woman cleared her throat and blinked, "I hope you know, none of this will concern the baby… we do not think it sensible to tell her the truth, but to live our lives a normal as possible and in her mind, be her true parents," she paused, her lips slightly pouting, "you will have no place in her heart." Adrianna felt suddenly breathless, the woman's words knocking the air from her lungs, a sad, painful feeling rushed over her as if to show her… show her this was wrong. She stood up, and seized the paper and started to rip it uncontrollably. "Miss Short!" Mr. Geldos exclaimed, rising from his chair, the couple did so alike, the woman cupping a hand around her mouth and letting out a gasp. She continued to tear the paper into thin shreds, screaming as she did so, "Stupid idiot!" she yelled, "Idiot!"

Running out, she crossed the street, jogging for a while until she was completely out of breath and satisfyingly far enough from the building. Continuing down the street, she noticed the many people delighted at seeing her cute little bump, she walked all day until the tunnel beams began to fade and the nightclubs sprang into action. She entered her small flat heading for the couch, slumping onto the soft cushions, clutching her bump carefully as she fell. Instantly, she fell asleep.

**End of chappy 3! If you want anymore updates, you're going to have to review! xxxwafflestoyouxxx**


End file.
